


Day Twelve: Family

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Following the Fall of Quel’thalas to the Scourge, the Magistrix Afina Voidchaser solidified herself to the notion that she was alone in life; in that solitary depression the dark stars of Netherstorm found her.
Relationships: OCs - Relationship
Collections: Voidtember2018





	Day Twelve: Family

Following the Fall of Quel’thalas to the Scourge, the Magistrix Afina Voidchaser solidified herself to the notion that she was alone in life; in that solitary depression the dark stars of Netherstorm found her. They found her in that weakness, brewing in the helplessness of hopelessness. The churning of the gut, the seizing of the heart, the fog of grief clouding her mind and allowing herself to slip into its clutches.

It was so easy to give up, to accept that one day she was to die. That the magic she channeled would soon reunite her with all she had lost.

What is the use of power, if it cannot be used to protect those who you hold dear?

What is the use of knowledge, if there is no one to teach it to?

What is the use of titles, if there is no one to honor them with?

What is the use of being, if those who you have loved are gone?

It was all forfeit.

Indeed, she felt the loss of being what remained. Existing for the lonesome role of defending what was left of the newly named Sin’dorei - she did not care if the actions she took for power were surely to end her life sooner rather than later.

Why preserve when all is lost?

She would be a burning flame for others to follow.

Why would a person concern themselves with silly notions like family or future when the world was collapsing beneath their feet? The tremors of purple stone echoed throughout the continent as Outland was swallowed by the Twisting Nether. The land and those upon it were all at an end.

She had not initially wanted to return to Silvermoon, her injury a disgrace. To be cast aside and her work in Netherstorm left incomplete. All that was left of the elf friends had once known was a wreck of sour indignation. She had lost her reason for being, but quickly found a less eventful one as the Magisterium called for aid. There were numerous Fel crystals to be erected throughout the city, and those who were withering needed to be taught how to draw power from these dark gems. Scowling, the Magistrix in the coming years would prowl the streets. Her duties completed all too quick, her life ever unfulfilled. No battle calmed the tempest within where her heart once would beat, no fix of magic could eat away at the pain the touch of the Light caused. Belore no longer smiled upon this daughter, and as much as this daughter wished to set her eyes upon the Sunwell once more, Afina found herself burned by its radiance.

Pilgrims had a destination; not all who wander are lost.

It was in this melancholy of incompleteness where her blind eyes were opened. Silvermoon had lost many and for them she begrudgingly lived on, but there were those who needed more protection than of abjuration and evocation.

There were those who were hurt; mind, body, and soul yet pained just as she by the losses sustained. Worst off by far were the children of the Fall, and Afina found herself humbled by their hope and determination to succeed in this life which had only brought them hardship. She brought food wherever she went for them. The young elves proved as haughty as their grand predecessors, unwilling to be pitied in any way, shape, or form; they would take a basket left to rest upon the fountain’s side - they would refuse one given freely.

At this conundrum the Magistrix found herself at an impass. It was wrong to teach children to steal, but at the same time if she told the bloodguard of theives these children might be taken to a correctional facility.

No. No, no, no.

She would teach them to be better as her father had taught her, and she would teach them through example. What was she? Some vile serpent hiding in its hole? Nay, she would not let those she had sworn herself to live this way. Plucking herself from the pits of the Void within her chest, the Magistrix set off on a quest to make the lives of those she had sworn to defend better.

Spending time with a band of orphans, Afina taught those interested the art of Arcane magic. For those not interested in learning, she dipped into her funds to purchase each a new pair of clothes under the promise that they would seek out an apprenticeship. Some became her students, others young engineers, some went off to war in Tol’Barad. Quickly, her actions spread through the Murder Row. Her place was no longer in the Ivory Spires of the Magisterium drowning in self pity. She would help her people, the people who were shamed in the Light of the Sun.

There were students who were homeless, and for them she opened her home. Old and young, she shared what she had. What is the use of power if there is none left who you hold dear? Afina found another use for that power, that influence, and made sure to hoist others up so they had the chance to stand tall one day.

She took on students, and to Afina’s horror she lost students. She lost a son, and on an island too much like Netherstorm where thunder echoed across the sky she swore never again to let the untrained battle alone; to never let another student become conceited to the point of underestimating their opponent. What is the use of knowledge if there are none to teach it to? She would not fail another, she would teach humility so that each may analyze their ambition. Afina in time would teach those around her to be wary so that they would not trade their lives away for the idle promises of power or glory. Knowledge is power, but using it wisely is the key.

She moved then from order to order, teaching others where it was needed. Heart hurting, she met others who felt crushed by the weight of the world. The daughters of nobles who also felt a darkness in their hearts approached her, seeking guidance where they were afraid to ask their families for help. Young women who found themselves pushed to the side once too many times, who had been made to feel lesser or unworthy by those who dared to call these girls their loved ones. Of the Dawnstrikers there were two, and of them, one would chose to remain under the Magistrix’s tutelage. What is the use of titles with no one to honor them with? She would find ways to use what titles she had to uplift others, to let them believe they were worthy of their own. Weaving through social circles her name began to reach the ears of the clergy, people who she feared would bring her doom.

Instead, she met a plethora of kind menders. Priests, priestesses, and monks alike who had devoted themselves to healing others. Hearing of her philanthropy and work, they sought to speak on philosophical matters. While not one who felt the kind caress of the Light anymore, the Magistrix found herself warmed by their faith… She did not mention the pain she felt at their damnation of warlocks, their detest for those afflicted with shadow, their prejudice which forced the people she worked with to hide until they reached a breaking point. It was then, she realized, that these actions were done by these holy men and women only to assure themselves. A clever pomp to hide the pain. Who mended the menders? More often than not those who healed others did not take the time to unwind, to heal themselves as they needed. There was always another fight, there were always more crying in pain. The Clergy too bottled up all the guilt gained through years of soldiers they failed to save, the blood of countless staining their hands whenever they looked down upon them. Was it their own blood from when allies neglected to defend them? Was it the blood of their allies? Was it the blood of those they were forced to kill in self defense? It was blood, and that was all it took. That dark inside their hearts began gnashing at them, tempting them to turn from their holy paths. No one in life can be strong forever, or for everyone. What is the use of being if those you have loved are gone? Although lacking the ability to heal physically the Magistrix took the time to help these menders heal mentally, offering a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to their woes. There will be more to love in life, do not mourn for what was beyond anyone’s control.

It is too easy to forget the mind and heart are not separate, that they are one and the same. To ignore one is to live a half life, to ignore one is to live a cursed life.

A balance is needed.

Although still tainted by the Void, her heart yet beat, and Afina found a reason to fight on against the ever sweet whispers of the dark. She indeed did become a burning flame for others to follow, but not in the way the Void sought. Once more she carved out her own path, and swore to never lose herself to another higher power. She mattered, these people mattered, and for them she would give everything but of her accord!

Staying alive is not easy, but to try is a valiant uphill battle each day. When faced with the pain of what has been lost, one may find themselves in the mindset that there is no one out there who feels the same. That there is no hope left in the entire universe - but yet there is hope, and it burns brightly in the hearts of each person on the planet. To find those out there in the world who hold on is to find salvation.

When a family is lost, another will undoubtedly be found in time. A family is not not just bound by blood, it is all those who hold love for you. It is all those who one can rely on when times are tough. Love is stronger than death, stronger than time, stronger than the dark. Never lose hope, never give up; the universe is uncaring, but people don’t have to be.


End file.
